Deja Vu
by Mischief Howl
Summary: It almost felt like he done this before.. Had he?


Andrew's world was already cracked as it was. No one would know for sure, he never showed the bruises. Hid them, as if out of shame. Bruises made him look weak he had always thought.

He was beaten and treated like shit by his father. His parents, once loved him dearly.. Until he turned eight. His mother became ill and his father got into an accident and began to drink and show his true colors. Without his mother, Andrew was beaten and blamed for her illness, like his existence caused their pain. Maybe it did. Perhaps... Perhaps him being born was a curse. Like he caused this. All of this.

He was protected for a time by his cousin Matt, held close as Andrew sobbed, begging Matt to help him each time he managed to get to the phone. He begged Matt never to tell his parents. Never even whisper or hint. Matt agreed. And promised that he'd be there for him. Always. He wouldn't leave him alone.

But promises were meant to be broken it seemed. Once they entered high school, it all changed. Sure Matt picked him up and dropped him off, but he never ran to Andrew to protect him from Wade or the bullies. Instead he watched or just looked away, sometimes even rooting them on.

Andrew's world was cracked. He couldn't say a thing, couldn't do a thing. He was weak, weak and useless. Those that did try were snapped at by him, refusing to accept their help. They never insisted or persisted, they just instantly left him alone or soon agreed he was a freak. He couldn't accept help.. He was scared to. If he did, they'd just betray and talk behind his back.. Andrew was in a shell, cut off from the world. He screams out in his own dark world but.. no one, no one could or would truly here his cries.

The camera was for so he could show what was happening. Chronicling his screwed up life.. He thought it would work. But in the end.. it didn't.

But someone acknowledged him. Knew he existed. The popular Steve Montgomery knew who Andrew Detmer was. He treated him.. like he was someone, like he was a person. A boy of talent. Someone to talk to..

Andrew, Steve and Matt got telekinetic powers. They got stronger with the powers. It was fun, but to Andrew, he was stronger now. He wanted to, longed to show his mother that her baby was stronger than this. Then the bullies, then dad, and that he'd protect her and somehow they'd find a way to make her well again.

It was looking up again, the cracks in Andrew's mind were healing themselves. Steve was helping him. Sure they had a moment or two where Andrew messed up. Mostly with the redneck asshole that they were forced to follow Matt's rules. He shouldn't be their leader, nor should they have been mad.

It hurt when they got mad, and he did nothing wrong. He tried to pull the truck out of the lake. They should be happy he didn't kill the asshole-

Kill?

... Kill..

Yes, he could've killed him. Taken his life so he'd know not to ever tailgate anyone again. He was in the right. They just were to self-righteous.

They learned to fly. Freedom. It was the best Andrew ever felt, like his soul was free. There were dangers in the sky though..

He had saved Steve and the camera, his nose bled again but he was spun around happily by a grinning Steve. They could fly! They could go anywhere.

Tibet..

It was a peaceful place, something Andrew needed. He could bring his mother. Maybe someone could help her illness there, or at least where she'd be more comfortable.

The Talent Show was the greatest. Magic Tricks and cheers.

He was happy, overjoyed, hubris. He finally let himself out of the shell. He finally allowed himself to drink some beer. Why not? He would make sure he wasn't an ass. No, he was happy.

Monica even saw him and kissed him. A first kiss. He agreed to do it, making love... well, a one night of love at least. He was nervous. Who wouldn't be?

But.. he wound up throwing up upon her and she shrieked and left, disgusted. And his world cracked again. Freak, she had called him.. Steve came in laughing. Laughing at him. Andrew snapped, like he always did. Snapped at Steve, yelled at him.

He was being yelled at by Richard. Must calm down, must calm down, must- "-You idiot!" He was hit and he fell, his jaw and cheek were a hot pain and he was in a growing rage. And his powers helped him hold and move the old scum of the earth to slam him against the wall "I could Crush you!" He threw him with all his might. He had to remember the rules.

He was in a storm. Shaking and crying out. The storm seemed to have formed around him. Lightning striking and thunder booming. Andrew was a storm. His camera held close to him.

Steve came. Leave me alone Steve. Get away from me, you don't care... You care.. I'm sorry Steve, you will help me? No, get away from me. Stay away! You aren't-

The sound, Steve could hear it to. Singing...?

The lightning hit and- Steve, No! Please be alright!

He caught him in mid-air. Steve- Are... No. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry- Come on, let's go. We can help- Steve.. I can't take you with me.. I'm sorry. Please get up, wake up.

Filming the funeral. What was wrong with it? Matt needed to stop accusing. He needed to stay out of his life. He was filming.. filming to remember. And perhaps to punish himself. He did this. He know he did. He lost control.

And Andrew's world didn't just crack. It broke, almost broke at least. Threads were holding his mind together. His mother was holding his mind together. He fell before the grave, begging for Steve's forgiveness.

This thing. Something was starting to whisper, whisper again to him. And this time, he was listening to it. He just wanted Steve to say something, anything. One more time.

'Andrew.. It's okay, you'll be okay man, it's not you're fault.

He could hear Steve and looked around desperately, expecting a joke. He'd be mad, but so relieved. But.. he was alone. No one cared to stay it seemed.

And life sickenly went on. A runner up took Steve's place on the annoying posters. And he was back to being mocked and bullied.

Only this time.. He made sure Wade wouldn't do it again. The teeth tore out and into his hand. Blood leaked upon the floor and he stood there. The others looked in horror as the bullied Detmer stood... and was smiling... an almost satisfied, sick smile. He didn't bother to hide it.

He presented the teeth like trophies and finally stated it was sloppy. He would do it again. Anyone else that tried to pick on him would pay.

Matt confronted him, threatening him. What could he do. And he did the worst. He tried to punch Andrew. Tried. The barrier stopped his fist. And Matt left. Andrew was stronger.

He shows that he was The Apex Predator. The voice in his head agreeing. He was powerful, he could help his mother. Andrew was an Apex Predator. Chosen. The next stage in evolution. And he was beginning to accept it.

He used his powers to help his mother lay better. Thank you. He finally told her. Told her he will help her, her little boy will help save her. He showed her that he was strong. She was so weak, but so happy. She loved him. And he must save her.

He tried to pay for her. But the douchebag didn't give him the medicine.

He saw Richard leave. And he went out himself. In his father's old fireman's suit. He killed the pathetic excuse of a gang. Killed them. And he felt nothing. Just the need to save his mother.

And he tried to rob a gas station. He should've killed the one behind the counter. That was his mistake.

The explosion.. it nearly killed him. He was comatose.

His mother was dead- Out looking for him? That is a lie! Richard went out before Andrew left. His mother was okay when he left. His mother was- no.. NO! Mom- Mom I promised

And Andrew's mind was shattered. He was awake and he destroyed the room. He growled at the terrified prey before him.. yes, prey.. That's what they were. He bent the bed, bent the metal and ripped apart the useless handcuff that held him.

He flew out with him, holding him easily by the leg. He had to hear it, oh how he loved the begging, pleading. To Late. And he let go. Wanting to show everyone that he was stronger. As well as see this filth splat on the ground

Matt- You- Why Did you-

Matthew caught him. He had everything. He got the girl, was popular. He doesn't deserve it! He killed any helicopter that got to close. Showed everyone in Seattle what he was. An Apex Predator.

He nearly killed Casey, but once again, Matt saves someone.

If he says the right words, just the right world. Maybe Andrew could calm down...

He doesn't. Andrew's broken mind was long gone. He for some seconds didn't register Matt talking.

Attack him, Kill Him.

They fought. His body thrown around like a rag doll. He couldn't feel anything... Only the grief of his mother. Of Steve.

Andrew.. Andrew.. Who is- I am Andrew. Please.. Help. Stop. Please. I wanna go home.

His body reacted to the bullets fired. His brain felt like it was going to explode. He stopped the bullets though and blasted the cops back.

Glass buildings shattered around him, as if his very scream of agony was causing the glass to shatter and the buildings to rumble.

Please, Mom, please Steve, please someone, help me. I just want to go home. Let's go back.. Let's go to Tibet Mom, Steve, come on-

And he felt pain. The stone statue's spear behind him impaled him. But the pain was numbed again. His eyes looked at the spear. His body limp. The spear holding him up.

Matt's threat was not so empty after all... was it-

There was the all so familiar knocking on the door, which became banging from his father's fist.

"What do you want?"

"Why is this door locked, Andrew?!"

"..."

His stomach was aching and he felt a sudden headrush.. But it felt oddly familiar, like he had experienced it before. But never was there a time he experienced this.. right?

* * *

Okay, I know you are probably like: What? At the end.

Well, in a way this is a limbo like scenario. Andrew is pretty much doomed to relive what we see in the movie.

But but- it can be different. With just the right words, the right thoughts and the right choices, Andrew could live happily. So, perhaps sometime he will make the right choice and Steve, Matt, him go to Tibet and his mother gets well.  
This is pretty much what happens when I think of Andrew while reading/listening to Grimdark/Sad fics.

The Alternate Title was: Andrew's Insanity. But I changed it cause it felt different for some reason.


End file.
